Turning Point
by Traci
Summary: Catherine has a decision to make. Will Gil lose her forever?


Disclaimer:  Must I?  Must I really take the time and effort to make it clear that said characters do not in any way, shape, or form belong to me? 

Rating: PG

Category:  C/G

Spoilers:  Early Rollout

Author:  Traci    traci_ann@yahoo.com

Summary:  Catherine has a decision to make.  Will Gil lose her forever?  

Author Notes:  Uh, hmmmm… it just kinda hit me while I was at work bored to tears.  It's a little different kind of format/style but hopefully it works.

***********************

Turning Point

***********************

He did not notice when the strawberry-blonde head popped in his doorway.

He did not look up when she called his name.

He did not move when she said, "We need to talk".

*********************

Pacing along the sidewalk outside of the restaurant, Gil Grissom glanced at his watch.

What did she want to talk about?

Why couldn't she tell him at the office?

Why did it terrify him that her voice had been so serious?

"Gil?"

He turned around and tried to smile.

He tried but failed.

Catherine Willows, all 5'6" of her, stood before him.

He sensed hesitation – an unusual trait for her.  "Catherine."

She took a deep breath.  "Why… Uh, why don't we sit in the Tahoe."

Without a word he followed her, sitting in the passenger seat – waiting.

"You…"  Slowly her head turned to face him.  "You know I've been seeing Chris for awhile now."

He nodded.

His body numbed.

"Last night…"  Her blue eyes fell to a spot on the seat between them before meeting his once again.  "Last night he asked me to marry him."

Gil continued to stare at her.

"Gil?"  Her voice was small.

"I suppose congratulations are in order," he said without even attempting a smile and reached for the door handle.

She flinched when the car door slammed shut.

He walked away from her as quickly as he could without running.

'He asked me to marry him.'

Why?  How?

He swallowed hard.  This guy, Chris, had done something he never had the nerve to.  He had asked Catherine out on a date.

He had lost.

He had lost Catherine.

He only noticed his tears when one fell to his hand while he unlocked the car door.

**************************

Only having been home for a few minutes, Gil was surprised to hear a knock at his door.

He ignored it.

The visitor persisted.

He continued to ignore it.

"Gil, I know you're in there.  I followed you."

He cringed at the tear-laden voice.  Standing on the other side of the closed door, he paused before opening it to her.

Her face was stained with tears.  Her beautiful blue eyes now red and puffy.

He was surprised at the force with which she pushed him aside to gain access to his condo.

"What is wrong with you?" she snarled.

"I said congratulations," he shot back.

"And for that I'm thinking I should have told Chris 'yes'!"

He froze.

"I told him no," she continued, her composure regained somewhat.  "It's over."

"Then…"  He shut the front door and turned back to the angry woman standing in the middle of his living room.  "Then why tell me?  It's your personal life."

"Because I thought you had a right to know," she whispered.

Taking a few steps closer to her, he asked, "Why?"

"Because you're my friend."

"Cath…"

She took a few steps closer to him.  "Because…"

He waited.

"Chris wasn't who I want to spend the rest of my life with.  He isn't the one I want to grow old with and spoil grandchildren with," she blurted out a little harsher than she had intended.

"I guess it's best you figure that out now than afterwards," he offered.

Her eyes went wide and she stood a little taller.  "You really don't get it, do you?"

His heart pounded but he remained silent.

She moved to within inches of him.  "I said no because *you* are the one I want to share all that with."

Neither moved as her words sunk in.

"What if you're wrong about me?" he asked just above a whisper.

She smiled.  "After nineteen years I don't think I'm wrong."  Then suddenly she stepped away from him.  "But… I didn't… If you don't…"  She turned her back to him, embarrassed.

Momentarily stunned by the change, he walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him.  Resting his chin on her shoulder, he whispered, "I do feel the same way."

She turned in his arms and smiled up at him.  "Really?"

He laughed.  After all that you choose now to suddenly become shy and insecure?"

Nodding, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then I guess I will have to prove it to you," he muttered, his breath warming her lips.

"I guess you will," she murmured, losing herself in him as his lips pressed against hers.

***************************

"Grandpa, come on," Timmy whined, holding up the bat and glove in his hand.

"Yes, Grandpa," Catherine laughed as Gil stopped in the doorway to kiss her once again.  "You promised."

He grinned.  "Thirty-two years and I still love you more everyday," he whispered, kissing his wife one more time before joining his grandson in the park.

Catherine wrapped her arms around herself and watched them.

"Did I ever tell you how happy I was when you married him?"

She turned to look at her eldest, grown daughter.  "No."

Lindsey smiled, watching her youngest son duck a high pitch.  "Well, I am.  He was the best thing that ever happened to us."

Catherine smiled at Lindsey before returning her attention back to the others.  "I think so, too," she whispered.

The End


End file.
